doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Chase (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|190px|Die Dalek schmieden finstere Pläne The Chase ist der 16. Handlungsbogen der Serie Doctor Who. Er besteht aus 6 Einzelteilen und lief in der 2. Staffel. The Executioners Die Dalek haben beobachtet, wie die TARDIS den Planeten Xeros verlassen hat. Sie planen die endgültige Zerstörung ihrer Feinde mit Hilfe einer Zeitmaschine, die der TARDIS folgen soll. Derweil installiert der Doctor den Raum-Zeit-Visualisierer, den er aus dem Museum der Moroks als Souvenir mitgenommen hat. Ian liest gerade das Buch Monsters from Outer Space. Als Vicky ihn danach fragt, ob es denn gut sei, meint er, es sei "ein bißchen weit hergeholt". Unterdessen gelingt es dem Doctor das Gerät in Gang zu bringen und so werden die Reisenden Zeugen einer Rede Abraham Lincolns, belauschen ein Gespräch zwischen Elizabeth I., Francis Bacon und William Shakespeare und genießen einen Auftritt der Beatles. Da materialisiert die TARDIS auf einem Wüstenplaneten mit großer Hitze, die durch zwei Zwillingssonnen verursacht wird. Vicki und Ian schauen sich in der näheren Umgebung um, Barbara und der Doctor bleiben bei der TARDIS und der Doctor gibt Ian, zur Sicherheit, noch einen TARDIS-Magneten mit. Da überträgt der Raum-Zeit-Visualisierer ein Signal der Dalek und so erfahren der Doctor und Barbara von deren Plänen: offenbar besitzen sie eine Zeitmaschine, die ihnen anzeigt, wo in Raum und Zeit sich die TARDIS aufhält und mit der sie genau dorthin reisen können. Sofort machen sich der Doctor und Barbara auf die Suche nach ihren Freunden, um den Planeten so schnell wie möglich verlassen zu können. Derweil bricht die Nacht an. Ian und Vicki entdecken im Sand einen Ring, den Ian mit großer Kraftanstrengung heraus zieht. Es öffnet sich ein Zugang ins Innere der Erde. Die beiden begeben sich nach unten und sehen sich mit einer grauenhaften Krakenkreatur konfrontiert, die den Eingang wieder verschließt. Der Doctor und Barbara geraten in einen Sandsturm, der sie fast vollständig verschüttet. Erst am nächsten Morgen können sie sich frei kämpfen. Die gesamte Wüstenlandschaft hat sich durch den Sandsturm verändert, die TARDIS ist verschwunden. Da erhebt sich auch ein Dalek aus dem Sand. The Death of Time thumb|190px|left|Der Doctor und ein Aridianer Nicht nur ein Dalek ist auf dem Wüstenplaneten gelandet. Barbara und der Doctor beobachten die Gruppe und wollen sich davon schleichen, da treffen sie auf zwei humanoid-amphibische Wesen. Diese stellen sich als Aridianer vor und berichten, dass ihr Planet einst von einem gigantischen Ozean bedeckt war. Die Aridianer lebten in großen Städten auf dem Grund des Ozeans. Vor tausend Jahren näherten sich die Zwillingssonnen dem Planeten, so dass der Ozean austrocknete. Viele der Bewohner starben, einige Überlebten und passten sich den Veränderungen an. So auch die Schlammbiester, schreckliche fleischfressende Kreaturen, die seither die Ruinen der Städte nach Fressen durchsuchen. Mit einer unterirdischen Explosion wollen die Aridianer wenigstens einen kleinen Teil einer nahe gelegenen unterirdischen Stadt von den Schlammbiestern befreien. Derweil sind Ian und Vicki noch immer auf der Flucht vor den Kreaturen. Da kommt es zu der Explosion. Zwar sind die sie verfolgenden Schlammbiester tot, doch Ian scheint schwer verletzt. Vicki macht sich allein auf den Weg, um den Doctor zu suchen. Die Dalek suchen weiter nach der TARDIS. Sie töten einen der Aridianer und finden mit Hilfe ihrer Sensoren die verschüttete TARDIS, sind aber nicht in der Lage, sie frei zu schaufeln. Sie wollen nach einem Weg suchen, dies zu bewerkstelligen. Die Aridianer haben den Doctor und Barbara in den von den Mire-Biestern befreiten Teil ihrer Stadt gebracht. Dort gibt man ihnen Nahrung. Einer der Anführer der Aridianer informiert den Doctor darüber, dass die Dalek mit ihnen Kontakt aufgenommen haben. Diese haben ihnen Hilfe im Kampf gegen die Schlammbiester zugesagt, wenn die Aridianer im Gegenzug die TARDIS frei schaufeln und den Doctor und seine Begleiter ausliefern. thumb|190px|Der Versuch, die TARDIS zu zerstören, scheitert Diese Abmachung ist bereits voll im Gange, doch als die Aridianer die TARDIS frei geschaufelt haben, werden sie kaltblütig von den Dalek getötet. Deren Versuch, die TARDIS zu zerstören, scheitert jedoch. Endlich finden sich auch Vicki und Ian, der wieder zu sich gekommen ist, in dem Teil der Stadt ein, in dem der Doctor und Barbara auf ihre Auslieferung warten. Durch den Angriff eines Schlammbiestes gelingt ihnen die Flucht. Sie schaffen es, die Daleks abzulenken, retten sich in die TARDIS und verlassen den Planeten. Doch die Daleks wollen nicht aufgeben… Flight through Eternity Auf der Flucht vor den Daleks durch Zeit und Raum empfängt die TARDIS Signale einer anderen Zeitmaschine. Offensichtlich haben die Daleks die Verfolgung aufgenommen. Die TARDIS macht einen Zwischenstopp im Jahr 1966 auf der Erde in New York City, direkt auf dem Empire State Building. Dort treffen sie einen jungen Mann aus Alabama, der sehr interessiert ist an den vier Personen, die Platz in einer Telefonbox haben, die er kurz zuvor noch nicht gesehen hatte. Er ist verwundert, als die Telefonzelle wieder verschwindet und kurz darauf eine andere Box erscheint, aus der ein Dalek heraus kommt. Er ahnt nicht die Gefahr in der er schwebt, sondern ist äußerst amüsiert über den sprechenden Blechkasten. Der Dalek tut ihm jedoch nichts und [[Datei:016 mary celeste.jpg|thumb|190px|left|Das Rätsel um die Mary Celeste löst sich auf]]als er ein Foto machen will, ist auch die zweite Box verschwunden. Als er anderen Besuchern davon erzählt, halten diese ihn für verrückt. Als nächstes materialisiert die TARDIS auf einem Segelschiff im Jahr 1872. Als Barbara sich etwas umsieht, wird sie von einem der Offiziere festgehalten, der wissen will, wie sie an Bord kam. Vicki kommt ihr zu Hilfe und schlägt den Angreifer nieder. Als sich Ian zu Barbara gesellt, schlägt Vicki auch ihn nieder. Die Frauen bringen ihn zurück in die TARDIS. Der wieder zu sich kommende Offizier sieht die TARDIS vor seinen Augen verschwinden und erstattet seinem Captain Bericht. Kurz darauf landet auch das Zeitschiff der Daleks auf dem Segler. Die Daleks verbreiten Panik unter den Besatzungsmitgliedern, die voller Angst ins Wasser springen, um sich zu retten. Die Daleks durchsuchen das Schiff nach ihren Feinden, können sie aber nirgends finden und verschwinden wieder. Sie nehmen die Spur der TARDIS wieder auf… Journey into Terror Der Doctor und seine Begleiter landen als nächstes in einem düsteren Schloß, der Doctor vermutet irgendwo in Mitteleuropa. Während Barbara und Vicki ängstlich bei der TARDIS bleiben, schauen sich der Doctor und Ian um. Sie entdecken eine Art Laboratorium, von einem der Untersuchungstische erhebt sich eine Kreatur, die an ein Monster von Victor Frankenstein erinnert. Der Doctor und Ian begeben sich zurück zu den Frauen. Die machen derweil die seltsame Bekanntschaft mit dem Grafen Dracula, der aber sogleich wieder verschwindet. Der Doctor bemerkt, dass alles an einen Alptraum erinnert, einem Alptraum aus den verschiedensten Versatzstücken des menschlichen Verstandes. Als sie wieder bei der TARDIS sind, stellen sie fest, dass Barbara und Vicki verschwunden sind. thumb|190px|Frankensteins Monster erwacht Das Schiff der Dalek materialisiert nun ebenfalls in dem Schloss. Sofort begeben sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Doctor und seinen Begleitern. In der Halle des Schlosses treffen sie aufeinander, anwesend sind auch Frankensteins Monster, Graf Dracula und eine Grey Lady – offenbar Roboter, denen die Daleks nichts anhaben können. Der Doctor, Ian und Barabara können sich in die TARDIS retten, Vicki wird von den Dalek zurück gehalten und muss mit ansehen, wie die TARDIS dematerialisiert. Es gelingt ihr, sich in das Schiff der Dalek zu schleichen. Der Frankenstein-Roboter beginnt, einen der Daleks auseinander zu nehmen, die restlichen flüchten in ihr Schiff und verlassen diesen Ort, der sich als Frankensteins House of Horrors entpuppt, einer Attraktion des Festivals von Ghana im Jahre 1996. Auf ihrem Schiff können die Dalek das nächste Ziel der TARDIS ausmachen: den Planeten Mechanus. Sie beginnen nun, eine Reproduktion des Doctors herzustellen und bemerken nicht, dass sich Vicki ebenfalls an Bord befindet. Derweil überlegt man an Bord der TARDIS, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, in das Schloss zurück zu kehren, um Vicki zu retten. Doch die Lage scheint aussichtslos, da der Doctor sich außer Stande sieht, die TARDIS am gleichen Ort zur gleichen Zeit zu landen. Offenbar kann aber die Zeitmaschine der Dalek den genauen Zeitpunkt ihrer Landung bestimmen. Sie planen also bei der nächsten Konfrontation mit ihren Feinden, deren Zeitschiff zu stehlen. Die TARDIS landet nun auf dem Planeten Mechanus, einer Dschungelwelt. An Bord der Dalek-Zeitmaschine ist die Herstellung des Doctor-Roboters inzwischen abgeschlossen. Dieser soll die TARDIS-Crew infiltrieren und töten. The Death of Doctor Who Die TARDIS-Crew sieht sich auf dem Dschungelplaneten Mechanus nach einer passenden Stelle für eine Dalekfalle um. Sie werden von riesigen Pilzgewächsen angegriffen, doch ein plötzlich aufleuchtendes Licht kommt ihnen zu Hilfe. Sie folgen dem Licht. Auch die Dalek sind auf Mechanus gelandet. Sie schicken den Doctor-Roboter los, um die TARDIS-Crew zu finden. Vicki nutzt die Gelegenheit und verlässt ebenfalls das Dalek-Schiff, um ihre Freunde zu warnen. Dabei gerät sie in die Fänge eines der Pilzgewächse, kann sich aber gerade noch befreien. Das Licht hat den Doctor, Ian und Barbara zu einer Höhle geführt, die künstlich erschaffen wurde. Dort bereiten sie die Falle für die Dalek vor. Plötzlich hören sie Vicki im Dschungel schreien. Der Doctor und Ian gehen, um ihr zu helfen, Barbara bleibt zurück. Sie finden Vicki und schließen daraus, dass sie mit dem Dalek-Schiff gekommen sein muss. thumb|190px|left|Der falsche Doctor täuscht Vicki und Barbara Inzwischen erreicht der falsche Doctor die Höhle und berichtet Barbara, Ian sei von den Pilzkreaturen gefangen und möglicherweise getötet worden. Er fordert sie auf, mit ihm zukommen, vielleicht könne man ihm doch noch helfen. Ian und der Doctor bringen Vicki in die Höhle, doch Barbara ist verschwunden. Vicki kommt wieder zu sich und denkt, dass der falsche Doctor die Gruppe bereits infiltriert habe. Die beiden können sie davon überzeugen, dass es sich um den echten Doctor handelt und sie erkennen, dass der falsche Barbara mitgenommen haben muss. Ian sucht sie und kann sie gerade noch vor dem Roboter retten. Dieser flüchtet. Als Vicki zu ihnen stößt ist sie allein und plötzlich sehen sie sich mit beiden Doctoren konfrontiert. Sie sind durch nichts voneinander zu unterscheiden, Ian beginnt einen Kampf mit einem von ihnen, da spricht der andere Vicki mit dem Namen Susan an, und Barbara erkennt, dass dies der falsche sein muss, denn die Dalek konnten nicht wissen, dass Susan nicht mehr zur TARDIS-Crew gehört. Der echte Doctor zerstört seinen Doppelgänger. In der Höhle warten sie auf das Eintreffen ihrer Feinde. Ermüdet von den Strapazen schlafen sie ein und bemerken nicht, dass sich ihnen eine Kamera nähert, die sie beobachtet. Als sie wieder aufwachen, ist die Höhle von einem strahlenden Licht erleuchtet und draußen erhebt sich aus dem Dschungel eine riesige Stadt, die sie zuvor nicht bemerkt. Da erreichen die Dalek die Höhle. Der Doctor versucht sie zu täuschen, doch sie erkennen, dass er nicht der Roboter ist. Er kann sich zu den anderen in einen hinteren Teil der Höhle flüchten. Da öffnet sich eine der Wände und es erscheint ein Mechonoid, ein sphärenförmiger Roboter, der sie auffordert, ihm zu folgen. Da hinter ihnen die Dalek vorrücken, haben sie keine andere Wahl… The Planet of Decision Der Doctor, Ian, Barbara und Vicki folgen dem Mechonoid, ein Lift bringt sie nach oben in die Stadt. Sie folgen ihrem Gastgeber, der nur einen begrenzten Sprachschatz hat. Sie werden in einen Raum gebracht, doch die Tür schließt sich hinter ihnen. Zwar macht alles einen komfortablen Eindruck, dennoch können sie nicht raus. Sie stellen fest, dass sie nicht allein in diesem Raum sind, ein junger Mann namens Steven Taylor, wird schon seit über zwei Jahren hier gefangen gehalten. Er ist überglücklich, endlich wieder Menschen um sich zu haben und berichtet, dass vor über 50 Jahren dieser Planet von den Menschen kolonisiert werden sollte. Roboter wurden geschickt, um alles für die Kolonisten vorzubereiten. Doch die Menschheit wurde in interplanetare Auseinandersetzungen verwickelt und man vergaß den Planeten. Die Roboter entwickelten sich weiter und wurden zu den Mechonoids. Sie hatten kein Interesse mehr daran, dass Menschen den Planeten kolonisieren und sahen Steven, der hier abstürzte, als eine Gefahr an. Seitdem hielten sie ihn gefangen, wie in einem Zoo. Er scheint sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden zu haben, doch die anderen wollen nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit suchen. Der Doctor und Ian begeben sich auf das Dach ihres Gefängnisses. Sie finden eine Kabelverbindung, an der sie sich vielleicht runter lassen können. thumb|190px|Kampf der Maschinen Derweil ist es den Dalek in der Höhle gelungen, die Lifttür zu öffnen. Sie begeben sich in die Stadt und es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen den mechanischen Lebensformen. Diese Situation nutzen der Doctor und seine Begleiter, um sich vom Dach herunter zu lassen. Damit die anderen fliehen können, geht Steven zurück, um die Dalek daran zu hindern, ihnen aufs Dach zu folgen. Als der Doctor, Ian, Barbara und Vicki heil unten sind, werden sie Zeugen der völligen Zerstörung der Mechonoid-Stadt – das Ergebnis des Kampfes zwischen den Dalek und den Mechonoid. Steven ist es gelungen, sich aus der brennenden Stadt zu retten, er irrt durch den Dschungel und sucht nach den anderen. thumb|190px|left|Ian und Barbara endlich zu Hause Das Dalek-Zeitschiff ist nun unbemannt. Ian und Barbara wird klar, dass sie mit Hilfe der Maschine endlich nach Hause könnten, denn sie kann, im Gegensatz zur TARDIS, den genauen Ort und die genaue Zeit der Landung bestimmen. Sie bitten den Doctor, die Maschine für sie entsprechend zu programmieren. Der weigert sich, doch Vicki kann ihn davon überzeugen, die beiden gehen zu lassen. Schweren Herzens zeigt er ihnen, wie sie die Maschine bedienen müssen. Ohne viele Abschiedsworte dematerialisiert das Zeitschiff, Vicki und der Doctor bleiben zurück. Auf der Erde landen Ian und Barbara im Jahr 1965, zwei Jahre nach ihrer ersten Begegnung mit dem Time Lord und dem unfreiwilligen Beginn ihrer gemeinsamen Abenteuer. Die Dalek-Maschine zerstört sich selbst und die beiden starten ihr altes/neues Leben. In der TARDIS überzeugen sich der Doctor und Vicki mittels des Raum-Zeit-Visualisierers von der guten Landung ihrer beiden Freunde und der Doctor gesteht Vicki, dass er die beiden sehr vermissen wird. Die TARDIS verlässt Mechanus, ihr Ziel ist unbekannt. Fortsetzung Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben